


An Arousing Artistic Admiration

by poeticinjustice



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, The Joy of Painting (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Fluff, Gay Sex, Genderbending, Inflation, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Painting, Romance, Sex Magic, Shoving a paintbrush up your ass, Sixsome, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Tags May Change, Vore, Whipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticinjustice/pseuds/poeticinjustice
Summary: When Adolf has been informed of an artist willing to give him tips on painting and sketching, he's thrilled and immediately seeks to find this man. However, unbeknownst to him, Bob Ross is planning on giving him much more than just the tip. Pun very much intended.





	1. Mein Attraktion

I have waited oh so long to write this fanfiction. As far as I know, it hasn't been done yet on here, and I intend to be the first. Though, fame and recognition isn't what I'm seeking here. I am seeking to better this world, with this single piece of work, I wish to show you all the beauty that is Hitler X Bob Ross.  
Please give kudos to this work that I will probably only write two chapters for, forget about, and abandon in a matter of weeks. Thank you, and stay tuned.

\--PoeticInjustice


	2. Bob Ross becomes a not so lonely little tree.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob Ross decides that he should shove his paintbrush up his ass. Thanks, Hitler.

It was a beautiful morning, and Bob Ross was currently teaching his young student how to draw a forest scene. When all of a sudden, Hitler used his magic powers to make Bob's peepee erect. He had an aching pain in his dick, and needed relief, fast. His eyes trailed over to the paintbrush, and he knew what must be done. No, the paintbrush wasn't nearly as big as Hitler's dick, but it would do for now. Shoving the handle of the paintbrush up his ass, he moaned as Hitler began slapping his juicy, painter ass. "More~" Bob cried. "Fuck yes!~ Let's make a happy little accident together~"

Hitler died later because he's fucking Hitler and nobody likes him.


	3. A pause in the moment of domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob Ross usesewarewtaareta reatar trartatreat eaertrsetratrtratre   
> Bob ross uses his whip for the right reasons.

Adolf Hitler's ass glowed a beautiful red. Bob Ross was in his police uniform, cum stains dripping down every inch of his tight, black pants. There was an open tube of ointment on the floor, spurting out slightly. The same ointment Bob Ross used on his asscheeks. Rump Plumper, the buttcheek cleanser.


End file.
